Sufrimiento
by Asura Aoi
Summary: Las últimos pensamientos sobre el sufrimiento de aquel hanyou atormentado por la muerte de ella… .::Oneshot::.


**X… … … … … …Sufrimiento**

**Autor: **Asura Aoi

**Summary: **Las últimos pensamientos sobre el sufrimiento de aquel hanyou atormentado por la muerte de ella… .::Oneshot::.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna…

¡Hola! Pues, soy nueva aquí en esta categoría. Un fanfic que ya había hecho desde hace tiempo…Generalmente estoy en Naruto pero ahora también pienso dedicarme a Inuyasha…así que, aquí me tendrán n.n…si quieren saber más de mí allí en mi profile n.n. Ya no enfado… ¡A Leer!… ¡Dejen Review!

**Desclaimer: **Inuyasha no es mió…es de Rumiko-sensei, esto es sin fin de lucro.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**U**n nuevo día, un nuevo sufrimiento.

Abro mis ojos pesadamente, no quiero hacerlo, quiero dormir, dormir por siempre para poder verte aunque tal vez no lo haga, pues mi hogar es el infierno.

Mi cuerpo…híbrido… ¿Por qué?…los errores.

¿Cuántos errores no debí cometer para perderte? El convertirme en lo que es uno, el despreciarte es otro, el mentirte es otro ¿Cuántos mas?  
Aun recostado en mi cama trato de levantarme y solo logro sentarme, tu presencia aún no llega ¿Cuánto tardara? Lo que sea, pero quiero que llegue.  
El sol radia por fuera pero no brilla dentro de mí…

Me levanto y camino, tratando de olvidarte pero tienes algo especial que hace que me sonroje al pensar en ti. Camino lentamente y pierdo el equilibrio, caigo y no hay nadie que me ayude, si tan solo tu estuvieras aquí…me ayudarías… ¿Verdad?

No quiero levantarme, quiero que mi sangre se derrame y mi cuerpo quede vacío para dejar de sufrir…  
Me levanto lentamente, todo lento porque así se sufre mas…ese es mi castigo…sufrir y sufrir…

¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me visitaste para darme los fragmentos de Shikon?… ¿Sabes…? Pude haberte dicho lo que sentía pero me yo estaba en depresión que el mismo no me dejo salir a confesarte mis sentimientos…una oportunidad mas desperdiciada…

Llego a la mesa, tomo un botella y empiezo a beber su contenido…alcohol…si, alcohol, me esta matando, vaya forma de morir lentamente pero es por ELLA.

Sueños, ilusiones, son las bases de mi vida, el sueño de tenerla en mis brazos y la ilusión de vivir a su lado, si tan solo eso se hiciera realidad…sería tan feliz…  
Bebo mas contenido de aquella botella asesina, empiezo a delirar tu inmaculada imagen y pronunció tu nombre en suspiros de dolor.

Empecé a reír a carcajadas, ya estoy ebrio y, ¿Cuándo no? Todos los días es lo mismo, delirar tu imagen es diario, pronunciar tu nombre con mi sucia voz es diario, marcarte en mi putrefacta vida es diario…tu en mí, eres diaria…

Tomo más alcohol, deliro familia contigo, eso es sacrilegio, tu eres pura, pero… ¿Qué importa que cometa pecados? En fin, mi vida ya esta desperdiciada.  
Delirio que mi nombre es pronunciado por tu voz celestial en forma de cariño, ¡Dios!… ¡Si eso fuera verdad, moriría en ese instante!  
Más alcohol, después de esta, ya estarás en mis sueños cotidianos, ya sean los más eróticos hasta los más tiernos.

Trato de levantarme y lo consigo con mucho esfuerzo, camino moviéndome bastante raro, claro, es el alcohol. Trato de llegar a una habitación que se encuentra cerca de la mía, lo consigo, llego a aquella habitación. Un santuario construido por mis manos sucias.  
Esta dedicado a tu imagen y nombre. Toda la habitación llena de aquellas flores que yo observaba todo el tiempo pues, cuando te espiaba, tú las olías tiernamente y las acariciabas dejando tu aroma en ellas. Cada flor representa cada sacrilegio cometido por mí hacía ti. Son muchas las flores, ahora tengo una en mis manos, esta va por el sueño que tuve anoche, fue uno erótico contigo.  
Me hinco y te rindo tributo, eres mi diosa y religión ¿Lo sabías? Creo que no.

¿Quién lo iba a decir? Eras mi peor enemiga y ahora ¡Mírame!… ¡Te estoy rindiendo tributo y me hinco ante tu nombre!  
Los demonios visitantes dicen que soy una vergüenza para todos, algunos me dicen que lo mió contigo es obsesión, las dos son verdades.

Me a costado tanto trabajo saber que te hiciste mi obsesión.  
Antes, este santuario se hizo cuando tú moriste en mis manos, lo hice para recordarte para siempre. Fue secreto un tiempo pero después los rumores de mi romance hacía ti se corrieron llegando hasta tu ser, montaste en cólera y casi me matas pero yo, me defendí, no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque me sentía impotente en ese momento…

La rabia corría por mis venas cada vez que te veía hablar e incluso besarte con él. Mi sangre hervía de rabia y poco me faltaba para matar ese estúpido que no supo cuidarte como se debe.  
Te dejaba sola por aquella molesta niña y tu se lo perdonabas, no digo que sea un error pero es el simple hecho de perdonarlo que mi rabia y odio crece cada vez más.  
¿Sabes…? Yo no te confundí con esa niña pues, claro, tu era mucho mas linda que esa niña tonta, lógico, pero creo que eso no cuenta ¿Verdad?

La habitación llena de aquellas flores rojas que representan mis sacrilegios y errores. Tu nombre significa esas flores…son lindas…pero claro, tu lo eres mucho más.  
Tu bendito nombre es algo que mi voz no puede pronunciar, se ensuciaría para siempre y no quiero que eso pase, pero ¿Ya que? Lo que yo quiero nunca sucede.

Tomo mas alcohol, me ayuda a aliviar mis penas, cosa que nunca acabara, pero también ayuda a sostener la idea de que algún día vendrás por mi putrefacta alma, pues, eso querías, matarme y asegurarte que mi alma este en el infierno para siempre.

El sufrimiento es mucho, nadie se apiada de mí, no lo merezco. Siempre me creí el ser mas perfecto y malvado pero ante ti, era indefenso.  
Tu bellaza resguardada por la muerta no cambio en nada, aún recuerdo cuando eras humana y yo también, no importaba lo que sucediera, tú siempre venías porque tenías que cuidarme y sanar las heridas.  
Las sanabas y llego a creer que aliviarías las de adentro de su corazón, pero se equivoco.

Fue una tarde, sus pensamientos sumidos en ti y la imagen en ellos no faltaba. Un demonio visito aquel hombre y lo engaño diciéndole que le daría lo que quisiera, un nuevo cuerpo para moverse y tu amor, obedeció y entrego su alma que aún no era reclamada por el infierno.  
Así lo hizo, le dio un cuerpo para conquistarte pero la ultima promesa no fue cumplida, viéndote a ti y otro hombre la promesa se rompió y te quitó la vida.  
El poder se hizo de ahora ya mi poseedor y trate de reunir todos los fragmentos de aquella perla hermosa como tú.  
Los entrometidos me derrotaron y se quedaron con la perla. Mi cuerpo se reformo y aún quede vivo, solo recordaba tu rostro.  
Trate de hacer mi vida normal, no tenía a nadie así que busque a la gente pero me evitaban, me sentía tan solo y tu imagen aún estaba grabada en mí.

Fue una tarde de primavera, fue la peor de todas pero a la vez la mejor de todas.  
Salí a pasear y observe a una joven rechazando a un hombre, me sentí miserable, aparte de que ya lo era.  
Solo supe que ese hombre empezó a beber alcohol pues decía que la vida no valía la pena sin ella. Seguí su ejemplo solo que yo te rindo tributo.

He oído hablar poco de ti, la gente te olvido pero yo no.  
El también ya te olvido, tiene familia, hijos, una esposa…siguió su vida pero él tenía con quién.

Ya esta oscureciendo, pronto volveré a soñar contigo y otro nuevo día y sufrimiento se presentaran mañana.  
Las botellas se acumularon en aquel estanque que antes, estaba lleno de agua.

Trato de llegar a mi habitación pero el dolor en mi estomago no me deja levantarme, mejor si sangro y muero, todo felices y contentos, de todos modos, nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi existencia.  
Aún digo en el lugar más bendito, lógicamente, puedes considerarla tu habitación.

Mis últimos pensamientos de siempre: te amo, siempre te amaré.

_**Del paraíso llega un alma que se materializa en una mujer, la más bella, simplemente su misión de tratar de llevarse a un alma atormentada**_

_**.- Hola… ¿Vienes por mí?**_

.- Sí

.- ¿Eres tú verdad?

.- Si así lo quieres creer

.- Gracias por venir por mí

Los conjuros son llevados mientras aquel hombre realiza sus últimos pensamientos y sus últimas palabras

.- ¿Sabes…? En este castillo hay una habitación, esta dedicada a ti, diosa Kikyou, esta lleno de flores, de tus favoritas. Por favor, visítalo una vez…solo una vez…

.- Gracias pero no lo necesito, Naraku.

Un último suspiro y su alma es llevada al infierno donde se hará su eterno sueño o tal vez no, su alma vagara por su castillo esperando ver de nuevo a su amada, confesarle sus sentimientos mas profundos y dejar este mundo cruel para siempre, llevar su alma al infierno y atormentarse ahí…su mayor castigo…sufrir…aún en alma…experimentara el…sufrimiento…

-

_**X… … … … … …**_

-

**E**spero les haya gustado…tal vez allá duda de cuales flores estoy hablando, son esas flores que salen en el primer ending **'**My Will**'**…de esas a las que yo les digo **'**flor de campañilla**'** xD**…**

**¡**Dejen Review

_**A**__**su**_**r**_**a**__**A**_**o**_**i**_** n.n**


End file.
